<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[art] you are a perpetual feeling by SparklesMagicLightLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599274">[art] you are a perpetual feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove'>SparklesMagicLightLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world<br/>full of<br/>temporary things</p><p>you are<br/>a perpetual<br/>feeling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[art] you are a perpetual feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from Sanober Khan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>[ALT TEXT: Joe and Nicky are in a candlelit room decorated with ornate tapestries, pillows and textiles. They are bare chested with a blanket over their lower bodies. Joe reclines with Nicky on top of him, kissing him, as Joe wraps his arms around Nicky.]
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right click and open the image in a new tab to view at the full resolution.<br/><a href="https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/625019224925126656/in-a-world-full-of-temporary-things-you-are-a">on tumblr</a><br/>Check out my tumblr to learn how to commission me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>